The Crusader (Darkest Dungeon)
Summary The Crusader is a seasoned veteran, who, judging by the official comic strip from the Darkest Dungeon website, has been fighting ever since he was a teenager. Beyond that, not much is known of him. He, along with the Highwayman, are the characters you start with in your adventure, quickly followed by the Plague Doctor and the Vestal. And they, along with all the other men on their way to the Hamlet, seek an adventure full of riches, glory, madness, and death. All things they'll find in great supply in the shadow of.... The Darkest Dungeon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Real name decided by RNG. The starting Crusader is always named Reynauld, but the player can change it as they please. Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Crusader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Can raise his Protection with Balwark of Faith), Light Manipulation (Balwark of Faith increases the Torch by 20, and Zealous Accusation emits a potent, damage dealing holy light), Healing with Battle Heal, Can Deal Bonus Damage against undead enemies, Empathic Manipulation with Inspiring Cry (Reduces stress, which can sometimes cause insanity, or reveal the true colors of the character, depending on who they are and how they react to a stressful situation), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist Horror, a status effect that increases Stress overtime, as well as abilities that just outright increase stress.), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Can withstand multiple gazes into The Ancestor's true form as well as his mental assaults), Poison and Acid Manipulation (Able to resist Blight, which serves as both poison and Acid depending on the circumstance), Disease Manipulation (Can resist various Medival diseases and the Crimson Curse), Status Effect Inducement (Can resist having his stats lowered, as well as being stunned) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet Level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power. And, additionally, in Stygian mode, the death of 16 heroes is enough to let it reach such power. However, the canonicity of Stygian mode is questionable. Additionally, it's unknown how close the Heart of Darkness was to the peak of its power before it was halted, and, it was weakened by wards in one of the quests prior to facing it.) Speed: Unknown movement speed (Is the slowest character in the game, with a mere 3 speed even as a Legend Crusader. Can only move 1 position in combat), Sub-Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Able to tag his opponents, who are able to dodge the Vestal's light based attacks, as well as the Crusader's own light based attack, Zealous Accusation) | Same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building Level (Can take hits from the Swine King) | At least Small Town level (Can take hits from The Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Able to withstand many blows from the Heart of Darkness, as he is among the most durable characters in the game.) Stamina: High (Able to keep on fighting, even when badly wounded and bleeding, or even under blight. Also able to take heavy blows while near death.) Range: Extended melee range normally, A few meters with Zealous Accusation and Holy Lance. Standard Equipment: Their longsword and suit of armor Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Depends on the Quirks that the Crusader gains throughout the game. Reynauld starts off with Kleptomania, or a tendency to steal items as a reward, supposedly hard earned, as well as God Fearing, a Quirk that only allows him to Pray for stress relief. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Smite:' A slash with his longsword that deals bonus damage against unholy opponents, such as the undead. *'Zealous Accusation:' The Crusader holds up a sheet of paper, which shines in radiant light and deals damage to the two squares in front of him, or a few meters. *'Stunning Blow:' The Crusader bashes the enemy on the head with his pommel, causing them to be stunned. *'Balwark of Faith:' The Crusader holds up a piece of paper, then boosts his Protection and Marks himself, attracting enemy attacks. It also boosts the torch by 20. *'Holy Lance:' Charges Forth, and stabs the opposition, allowing him to close the gap between him and the opponent, and does bonus damage against the undead. *'Battle heal:' Holds up a banner to heal either himself or one of his comrades. *'Battle Cry:' Holds up the banner to give minor healing and reduce stress, an effect that can drive people insane, or at the very least, show their true colors, depending on how they react to such stipulations. Key: Early Game | Late Game Note 1: '''The Strengths and Weaknesses of the Crusader can vary throughout the game due to the various Quirks and Items you can give them. This profile only details the basic abilities of the Crusader, under the presumption that he has no specific Quirks, Positive nor Negative. Others '''Notable Victories: Seras Victoria (Hellsing) Seras' Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Darkest Dungeon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7